In construction zones, at least some known traffic control systems include a plurality of traffic cones having reflective surfaces and/or electric signage that are positioned to alert drivers to changes in traffic route patterns. In addition, known traffic control systems may also include modular concrete and/or plastic barriers to separate lanes of traffic to established temporary traffic patterns. However, during evening hours, these known traffic control systems may become difficult to see by automobile drivers as the reflective surfaces become less effective as the sunlight fades. Accordingly, improvements to traffic control system visibility is needed.